NPCs
Various NPCs (non-playable characters) populate each dimension in One Way Heroics. There are NPCs which offer little in the way of help to the player, there are Merchants and Vendors who will offer items and services to the player in lieu of Silver or special currencies, and there are special NPCs which offer hints, or help the player for free in various ways. An NPC may have an optional Character Modifier affecting their stats and other behavior. All NPCs who sell items will also buy them, and if a modifier changes the drops of an NPC they may sell those items to the player. NPCs Young Girl ' : Gives the player some insight into the Jade Hunters and warns of their strict no-hunting rules. 'Guard ' : Appears in various NPC towns, They will attack nearby enemies and chase any player that has a Bounty, which is gained from damaging and killing Human NPCs. 'Jade Hunter ' : Wanders around the wilderness, if the player kills two or more non-aggressive animals, all Jade Hunters in the rest of the game will become aggressive to him. Damaging or killing a Jade Hunter will incur a Bounty. 'Elven Elder ' : Always accompanies the elvish group. He is not hostile unless you have a high bounty; however, attacking or killing him will significantly raise your bounty. 'Sailor Dude : Appears in NPC towns, and gives information about the Dark Brotherhood. Jade Forest Lieutenant :A stronger version of the Jade Hunters, they are very fast, have high health and very powerful ranged attacks. Will tend to appear more often if you kill a lot of animals. Tactics Researcher :Explains the difference between allies and Cooperating NPCs. Tranquil Lady :Tells the player about cursed enemy's and curses. Man with Hair Combed Back :Tells the player about the association between Time and Turns. recommends that you use Berserk an hour before the Demon Lord shows up. (this may be a miss translation or an 'unhelpful hint' as you would be fatigued for the fight if you were to follow his advice) Merchants & Vendors Save Attendant : Lets the player save their game. Sells Save Crystals. Chef : White apron and hat. Sells the player a Healthy Meal ''(+90% energy) for ''100 Silver, a Hearty Meal (+100 HP & +50% energy) for 200 Silver, or Bread Crumbs (+10-20% energy) for free. Allies are healed as well. After choosing an option you can purchase the Consumable Item, Tasty Lunchbox. It instantly restores 100% energy & restores 4 HP for 30 turns. Traveling Chef : Can be found wandering the fields serving Healthy Meal (+80% energy) for 100 silver and Home-Cooked Meal (100HP + 40% energy) for 200 silver. Merchant : Green-colored merchant. Sells the player various consumable items. Armor Dealer : Purple-colored merchant. Will sell the player various armor, shields, and accessories. Weapons Dealer : Red colored merchant. Sells the player various melee weapons and ranged weapons. Medicine Dealer/Red Riding Hood : Sells the player various Vials; life, stamina, utility and damaging. (sells many more Vials in Plus) Appraiser : White coat, wears glasses. Identifies all items in your inventory for 500 Silver. Dark Brotherhood Door Man : Requires either a Dark Brotherhood License or Playing as Pirate. lets hero into the Dark Brotherhood. (It is implied that having a high bounty will grant you access, Dark Brotherhood NPCs behave like every other NPC in regard to your bounty, if it is high they will attack you on sight) Dark Brotherhood Merchant : Requires either a Dark Brotherhood License or Playing as Pirate. Sells rare items, including stat upgrades, Seal Keys, and Scrolls of Repair. Dark Brotherhood Backpack Vendor : Requires either a Dark Brotherhood License or Playing as Pirate. Sells a non-item backpack that increases maximum weight limit by 10. Only one can be bought per game. Elven Healer : Sometimes found within Elven Villages; Fully heals Health and Energy, but not Stamina. Elven Merchant : Sometimes found within Elven Villages, Sells many rare items. Fortune-teller Auris ' : Sells/Teaches the player 3 Force skills. 3 More skills become available at level 10 . Can only learn one spell per encounter. : Plus: Higher Intelligence becomes the factor/cost to purchase. You can only buy/learn 2 spells per game. 'Aria of the Sun : Sells/Teaches the player a selection of Force skills that are different from the selection of spells that Fortune-teller Auris can teach. More skills become available at Level 10. Can only learn one spell per encounter. : Plus: Higher Intelligence becomes the factor/cost for to purchase. You can only buy/learn 2 spells per game. Merchants & Vendors (Plus) Dark Chef : sells: Super Healthy Meal 500 Silvers (Energy and life +999, temporary strength increase) : energy Overflow 300 Turns; attack power x 1.3 - received Damage reduced to 80% (everyone) : spawns where Chef does in towns but wonders around like a Traveling Chef Foreign Chef : offers you a Spicy Meal for 300 silvers (+90% Energy/Attack Power is increased) :sells Extremely Spicy Lunchbox Tavern Owner : Found in Taverns, stands behind a bar (that he takes with him if you agro him.) : Sells the player Drink! ''(+70% energy/Drunk) for 100 Silvers and ''Eat! (+80 HP & +30% energy) for 250 Silvers. after purchasing will sell; Medicinal Liquor ''(+250 HP/Drunk) 300 Silvers 'Ninja Trainer' : Found in Taverns, will only trade with Ninja or adventurer class. Sells a movement skill for 1500 silvers then sells Kunai, Throwing Knives and Shuriken. 'Swordmaster Balsch ' : Found in Taverns, will teach only the swordsman a skill. acts as a merchant. 'Skill Missionary' : Sells/Teaches 5 skills that can potentially help the player during their run. 3 Stat levels are required to learn the skills. Only able to teach 1 skill per encounter and 2 skills per game. 'Hich-level Skill Missionary' : Sells/Teaches 5 skills that can potentially help the player during their run. 6 Stat levels are required to learn the skills. Only able to teach 1 skill per encounter and 2 skills per game. 'Equipment Adjuster' : Is a Rare NPC that allows the player to customize their weapons and armors. Players can adjust equipment enchantments by removing one enchantment or all "Jerryrigged" enchantments per 1 piece of equipment per encounter. 'Scroll Shop' : Sells scrolls and parchment. 'Dark Peddler' : Sells rare items such as Pure Gold Plate, Bracelets, Holy Dagger Piece, Enchanting Scrolls and Eagle Blade 'Iron Hag' : 400 Silver gamble, she might give you something, she might not. 'Blacksmith' : Will repair your equipped weapon or armour for a fee. 'Equipment Adjuster' : Aqua-colored trader that will take one Bonus Effect off of your equipped weapon or armour for a fee. 'Cattleman' :will sell you a cow that will follow you and give milk everyday, can be killed for meat. : 'Sinner Save Attendant' : Found within a Sanctuary that requires you carry enough sin to be chased by a Bounty Hunter 'Beast Person Chef' : "I have a really filling Steak!" : found within the Sanctuary that requires you carry enough sin to be chased by a Bounty Hunter 'Bounty Hunter' : Someone who needs to target you, in order to gain access/entrance to the Sinner Sanctuary Special NPCs 'Old Lady' : Tells the player of up to four 'friendly' locations, and reveals them on the minimap. 'Old Man' : telly you how many Km's to the next town (within 100Km), or says its a long way I hope you have enough durability to make it to the next town. 'Dungeon Nerd (Plus)' : Tells the player of up to four dungeon locations, and reveals them on the minimap. 'Fashionable Lady' : Shows up inside towns, and tells you the distance to the next area, as well as how long the next area will be. 'Hyper Warrior' : Can show up inside town. If spoken to, he will spawn a crate filled with random items. 'Camping Guard ' : Shows up in the wilderness with a Crate next to him, and encourages you to take the items inside. 'Message Board' : Shows up inside abandoned houses in the wilderness, spawns two crates if interacted with. 'Fire Place' : Shows up inside houses in the wilderness with two crates, will heal 20% energy if interacted with. 'Ghost' : Can only been see through Online Play. Named after a player who died and appears around the distance they achieved. Talking to the ghost will grant you experience and an item from the player's inventory. 'Altar of the Goddess ' : A statue which boosts stats at the expense of levels. Level cost increases an additional point for each use. : Functions quite different in Plus; randomly selecting between 2 and 4 choices and having a much higher level cost to use. 'Dimensional Vault Guard ' : A NPC in the Starting Castle who allows the player to access the dimensional vault and withdraw items from other playthroughs. 'The Father Looking for his Daughter' :Can spawn even if Mila does not, will ask if you have seen her and Iris will say if we find her lets help her. Companions A notice will pop up every time you are about to encounter one of these NPCs (similar to holy items). This is a good time to cast Detection or use an Area Map (the most common NPC is always found in a dungeon, and the others are often found in towns). Most recruitable NPCs "cost" Charisma to join the player; this draws from a pool equal to your charisma but does not actually lower it when calculating shop prices. Dosey, King Victor, Duke Galtz and Panty Shot will spawn in or near the starting castle in their respective event dimensions; Queen Frieda will instead spawn around 50km in her normal dungeon. All of them have an HP cap of 999. 'Fairy Iris ' : She's already with the player in every Dimension. Gives advice to the player but does not assist in combat under normal circumstances. In One Way Heroics Plus, she can be recruited by passing the 1000km mark without recruiting any other allies. When fighting, Iris uses a bow that fires 2 tiles ahead, the same range as throwing arrows (without using a bow, wearing hunter's armor, or playing as the hunter class). Her arrows have a chance of inflicting the Drunk status effect on enemies. If she misses, the player can pick up her arrows and use them. 'Judge Charisma ' : Appears in the starting castle and has the option to be recruited if you have 4 charisma. Recruited with 3 charisma. : The Judge's in-game description reads "This soldier has basic stats but he will still be a great help." and he will join your party with the name '''Soldier D'. He has no affection rating or in-game conversation options, but he does have an ending dialog. : His stat growth rate is inferior to Queen Frieda. Dosey : Found in large town areas or occasionally spawning in a random location. Recruited by giving her Nayuta Fruit and at the cost of 1 Charisma. Relation increases by eating Nayuta Fruit. : Dosey does not attack, but instead she gives player special potions as part of relationship events. She also heals the player for 40 HP via a healing herb (but no energy restoration) when low on health during combat, up to 3 times, with an 'are you okay, playername?' message when she uses it. Later transforms into a Killer Hound with high attack power which can be recruited via a buddy tablet for no charisma cost, even freeing up the charisma used to initially recruit Dosey. : Killer Hound Dosey has extreme high stat growth rate, if transformed early up, can hit up to 3000 damage at 2km mark. Queen Frieda ' : Found caged in obsidian-walled dungeon areas, very common later in the game. Recruited with 1 Charisma by speaking with her and freeing her from her jail cell in the upper-right of the dungeon. Relation increases by killing monsters. : Frieda has decent stat growth rate, does "slightly more damage than a swordmaster", though you'll usually out-damage her if she was recruited late in the game. : Has the ability to open sealed doors with no cost. After the third time she speaks with you, if she dies she drops an item which opens sealed doors without being consumed. 'King Victor ' : Found occasionally in a large town. Recruited with 2 Charisma. Relation increases for every 50 km traveled. : Greatly increases his own Attack/Force/Life after talking to him enough times (effect is greater the later in the game you use it). Attacks with magic that ignores shields and Demon Lord barriers and easily opens most chests, but only attacks the space you are facing (as opposed to all eight around you). 'Panty Shot ' : A mercenary found in large towns or occasionally spawning in a random location. Recruited with 1 charisma and 500 silver. Relation increases by opening chests. : He will stop and ask you to pay him an additional 500 silver every 24 hours or he leaves the party. : Despite his name, he does not use ranged attacks. He mentions that he uses the name "Panty Shot" because he thought it would be funny to hear his enemies say it during battle. : After the third time he speaks with you, he will drop his sword for you if he dies. This item is quite strong and is more powerful the longer he was alive. 'Duke Galtz : The Duke spawns hostile, and must be pacified with buddy tablets in order to recruit for 3 charisma. Since he spawns hostile this character gets a different message than the others when he appears. : Being undead, he has massive HP and high attack growth. : The third time he speaks to you, you receive his sword, Duke Galtz's Sword: 15 weight, 35 damage, with -20% acc, +20% crit. : Relation increases by killing monsters. Demon Lord : On how to befriend a Demon Lord, see Demon Lord: Befriending. : The Demon Lord has high initial stats and second after Dosey stat growth rate, but does not actually have the ability to hurt the darkness (nor does any other party member). It has enough health to always survive at least one Dark Dragon breath attack though. : Once you've recruited the Demon Lord it will no longer attack you over time (and killing it won't end the game). Young Girl Mila (Plus) : Mila can be found in a town or out in the field, separated from her father. If you have less than three allies with you, you can offer to escort her to her father. Iris will give a quest to find her father within a certain distance. Their are two outcomes if you succeed, one you lose Mila but gain experience and Silver, the other her father is already dead and his killer is pretending to be him, then attacks you once you kill it, you are given the option to recruit Mila as a fully-fledged ally . If you find him after the distance is passed, you are given the option to recruit Mila as a fully-fledged ally. : Mila gains affection after every 50km traveled at this point, though she still doesn't attack foes or anything special. After a few events with her, she gains the ability to heal and buff the player. Albert (Plus) : Albert can be found in towns or in the field, recruitable by spending 1 charisma. His weapon of choice is a gun, which can attack two spaces ahead, but he occasionally does not attack. Like King Victor, Albert only attacks in the direction the player is facing. His affection raises by eating meals provided by chefs, and by eating the lunchboxes they sell. Loyal Pet : By taking at least one Perk in Loyal Pet, you will start the dimension with a dog companion (named Pocky or Spot) following you around. He begins the game with very low HP and must be protected from attacks, has very low stat growth rate, but has a good amount of attack power in early game (still less than any other party member). He reduces your "recruitment charisma" pool by 1 but can still be taken even if that would make it negative. Castle Residents (Plus) Cooperative NPC's Cooperative NPC's follow you but do not occupy the same square as you, they cost Silvers and/or Charisma to recruit, will not cross mountains or rivers. you can interact with them you has 3 options; give Healing Herbs, Healing Vials and ask how they are doing. Level up independent of the hero and his party, so if you want them to get stronger you have to let them kill monsters (+1 level per kill) generally whoever gets the last hit gets the EXP (I have levelled up when they have killed goats). Effected by Scroll of Confusion [[Female Mercenary|'Female Mercenary']] :Cost: 1 Charisma, 1208 silvers. :Speciality: combo hits. [[Male Mercenary|'Male Mercenary']] :Cost: 1 Charisma, 1088 silvers. :Speciality: LIFE restores quickly. Force Mercenary Cost: ?Charisma, +1000 silvers? Specialty: Meditates for one turn, then uses Force Flame.Category:NPCs